


Sated

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angel!Mark, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Genital Swap, M/M, Masturbation, Shapechanging, Snowballing, Squirting, Wing Kink, guided masturbation, incubus!Dan, multiple limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Mark is curious about other genital... options.Dan is happy to help him figure it out!





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/gifts).



> Edited by the ever lovely Angel! Takes place in their incubus Dan universe!

"Jack, I'd like to try having a vagina."

Jack, who had been taking a drink of water, paused, looked like he was about to spit out his water, and then swallowed it. 

"What?"

"A vagina. I'd like to have one."

"What... brought that on?"

"Well," said Mark, "I was talking to Dan, and he was talking about this one mortal couple he was visiting, and he was saying how much the woman liked it when she had Dan in her vagina and her husband in her ass, and I was thinking about how much I like it when you're inside of me, and if I had _two_ places to put things in, it'd be even better."

Mark watched Jack's face turn red - then the incubus was laughing, his hands on his lap, almost curled up, cackling like the time Mark had tickled him. 

"That is like... the most logical thing I've ever heard," said Jack, as he wiped the tears off of his face. "You're amazing, Mark."

Mark blushed as well, which was a bit of a new sensation - words and feelings just making his body... do stuff. 

He'd taken to keeping the penis that Jack had helped him make, and it was always a surprise when it got hard for seemingly no reason. 

"Thank you," said Mark, and he reached out to hold Jack.

Jack let himself be held, sighing as Mark wrapped his wings around the both of them. 

Mark pressed his face into Jack's neck, smelling the familiar scent of the incubus, and he sighed.

This was all new and confusing, and it was amazing, except... well, sometimes it was kinda scary.

But Jack would be here, every step of the way.

"So you want a vagina," Jack said. "Can't you just... like, grow one?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "But the textbooks don't really give me much detail on what it _feels_ like, and I don't want to go to a shop again, and while you've got some excellent memories of them, I'm not sure how I'd make it work for myself, because it's all internal...."

"Do you want to see one in the wild, as it were?"

Mark perked right up, and so did his penis, which was a bit odd. 

"That would be excellent!" 

"Talk to Dan," said Jack. "He's got a few humans who are more on the... adventurous side."

"Adventurous?" Mark let go of Jack, stretching his wings and arching his back.

He was... stiff, which was odd, but a new sensation that he couldn't entirely complain about.

He lost a feather, and Jack grabbed it, tucking it behind one ear.

"Well, to be blunt, Dan looks... weirder than I do," said Jack.

Mark shrugged.

He knew women who were also spiders, and people who were also birds.

So Dan had a few horns and furry legs? So what?

"Why don't you go find him, ask him about it?"

"If you're sure?" Mark rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning red again. "I mean, if you'd like, we can figure out how to jury rig a vagina for me."

"How'd you figure out the term "jury rig"?" Jack looked genuinely curious.

"I looked it up," said Mark, and he was proud. "I've been reading more erotica to learn more techniques, and someone talked about jury rigging a fucking machine. Although I must ask, why would someone want a machine to fuck someone?"

Jack wore the slightly dazed expression he always got when Mark went on one of his tangents.

"... well," said Jack, "some people have less than... standard fantasies...."

"You mean not just bodies doing things to each other?"

"Something like that," said Jack.

Mark settled into a chair, resting his elbows on the table, letting his wings trail off after him. 

* * * 

"Hello!" 

"Gah!"

Dan, who had been lying in bed, half asleep, nearly fell out of bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I startle you?"

Mark sat on the edge of the bed, as Dan sat up.

Dan's bed was _huge_ , and Dan's goat-ish legs were dangling off the end of it.

"Yeah," said Dan. "Sorry."

"I was just so excited," said Mark, "and I didn't think that you might be sleeping or using the bathroom or anything like that."

"It's alright," said Dan, one hand on his chest. "I'll be okay."

"I'm glad," said Mark, and he smiled. 

"So, uh... not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Oh!" Mark perked up again. "Jack said you could show me how vaginas work."

"... pardon?"

"Vaginas. I want to try having one, but I'm not sure how they... work."

"What makes you think that I know how vaginas work?"

"You said you've got a human who has one and likes you doing things to it, and that they also like it when two people are doing things to her at once."

"That is true," said Dan. "Hmm. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you," said Mark. "You know where to find me!"

And he disappeared.

* * *

Dan came to get him some time later.

Time was a bit later, in this place, amongst the many winding paths. 

But one minute Mark was eating a banana, and the next, Dan was leaning on the counter next to him.

Mark made a startled noise, and stared at Dan, wide eyed.

Dan grinned, and his dark eyes and curling horns made him look like something out of a human's renaissance painting. 

Mark was struck with the urge to kiss him. 

He was allowed to kiss Dan - he'd had a whole conversation with Jack about it, and Jack had been Amused. 

_You've given me a piece of your soul_ , Jack had said. _Why would I care about you fucking around with other people? We can't get much more committed than that!_

But he wasn't used to wanting to lean in and kiss someone out of nowhere.

Other than Jack.

"Um... Mark? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Mark, and he blinked, his whole face turning bright red.

"Are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah," said Mark. "Unless I need to look different?"

"No," said Dan. "I think she'd like you like this."

"Yeah?"

"She's a taxidermist."

"So she'd like me looking like a celestial being?"

Mark had a few extra eyes on his face - they tended to kind of... pop up when he wasn't paying attention.

"She likes the weird," said Dan. "The first time I went to visit her, she threatened to mount my horns on a wall."

"... and you want to go visit her?"

"Oh, she likes me now," said Dan. "As long as I visit during visiting hours." He paused. "Oh. Um, for a warning, she looks like a friend of ours. And sounds like a friend of ours."

"Yeah? Any reason why?"

"We're all dreams or ideas or from other places where time doesn’t exist," said Dan, and he looked a bit awkward, trying to explain the complicated metaphysical ideas that they all ran on. "Dreams don't really know time, and we all kinda... come from different places."

"Ah," said Mark, not entirely understanding it, but going along anyway.

He hadn't had any trouble so far!

Admittedly, it would take a _lot_ of effort to even put a metaphorical dent in him, but still. 

"So we go now?"

"We do indeed," said Dan, and he smiled, holding his hand out. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

One minute, they were in their own world.

The next, they were in the mortal world.

It smelled different - even the air felt different.

Foggier, thicker, more intense.

Mark shook his head to clear it, and he blinked in the dim kitchen.

He was seeing a lot of kitchens lately. 

But that made sense - kitchens were places where stuff happened. People didn't spend a lot of time in their fancier rooms, they spent time in their comfortable rooms.

Also, kitchens had food. 

Mark was _always_ in favor of food.

There was a woman sitting at the table, and it took Mark a minute to notice it, but when he did... he nearly had a heart attack.

She looked like Suzy.

Well, obviously, not exactly like Suzy - she was fully human, without any of the other Suzy's lovely... spiderness, but similar face.

"Scuze," said Dan, and there was genuine warmth in his voice.

"Hi Dan," said the woman, and she opened her arms up, standing on tiptoe to hug him. "And who is this?"

"Hi," said Mark, and he smiled at her. "I'm Mark."

"You look... a lot like a friend of mine," said Suzy, eyeing him up and down.

"I was about to say the same thing," said Mark. 

"Really?"

"Something like that, yeah," said Mark.

"You should show her your wings, Mark," said Dan. "I did kinda... promise them."

"Wings?" Mark glanced over his shoulder.

He'd made them intangible and invisible - he always did, when he went to the mortal realm. It must have finally become second nature, which was handy.

"Oh!"

Suzy stared at him, open mouthed, as he carefully spread his wings, flapping them once for the look of it.

"Can I... can I touch them?"

"Sure!" 

She got in close to him - very close - and pressed against him, her breasts against his chest.

She was so... soft, and that wasn't exactly what he had been expecting.

He'd seen breasts before, but he'd never had them interact with him directly. 

He wanted to touch them.

But no, that was rude, to touch without permission like that.

Suzy's hands were small, and she paused, staring up at his face with her wide eyes.

"Can you move them?"

"Certainly," said Mark, and he spread them, then cautiously wrapped them around her, giving her more than enough time to move out of the way.

She moaned like Jack did, when his dick was inside of Mark, and that woke up Mark's penis, which began to swell with blood.

"They're so big and feathery," she said, in wonderment, and her fingers stroked along the lines of flight feathers, and the smaller ones.

He couldn't actually fly here - no wings would be big enough to support his weight.

He was an angel from another world, after all, so it didn't matter what his wings looked like.

He wanted to kiss her so badly - she was almost as tall as he was, and he wanted to press their lips together, his heart hammering desperately in his chest, which was also an entirely new sensation. 

"Can I... I'd really like to kiss you," said Mark, licking his lips. "On the mouth. If that's okay?"

"It's okay," said Suzy. She sounded amused.

He kissed her, cautiously, a brush of lips on lips, and then he pulled back, looking at her wide eyed, panting.

His wings withdrew, and she made a disappointed noise.

"You're very beautiful," he told her, his voice reverent. 

"I know," said Dan, and he was behind her, his chin on the top of her head. "She's one of the most beautiful mortals I've ever seen."

"I bet you say that to everyone," teased Suzy, but she was relaxing into Dan's chest. "You guys should kiss each other."

"What, really? Why?"

"Because you're both so pretty," Suzy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"So...?" Mark was a bit confused.

"She wants to watch us kiss," said Dan, "because she'd find it visually appealing and sexually appealing."

"But why sexually appealing, if she's not the one who's being kissed?"

"Because it's hot," Suzy said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Okay," said Mark, and he turned his whole body to face Dan. "I can understand that. I think."

Kissing _was_ hot - it made his whole body tingle with warmth and arousal, tingling and shivering, his joints going loose and his limbs getting weak.

Dan was laughing as he stepped closer, his hooves loud on the tile of the kitchen floor. He cupped Mark's face in his big hands, and he pressed his lips against Mark's, gently, just long enough for Mark to begin to get a taste of him.

He tasted different from Jack. 

He tasted... sweet, almost.

Cinnamon. 

Some kind of campfire.

Mark sighed, and he reached out for Dan, burying his hands in Dan's thick, curly hair, his fingers loosely wrapped around Dan's bottom set of horns. 

He was so much _warmer_ than Jack - that was Mark's first thought. 

That would make sense, of course - Dan was covered in fur, and his hair was a thick bush around his head. He practically radiated heat, and kissing him was like stepping outside on a hot day.

Mark moaned, and he pressed himself against Dan, needy.

Dan chuckled, pulling back, and he glanced over at Suzy, smiling at her.

"That was his first time kissing me," he told her, his voice low, teasing.

Mark glanced over at Suzy, and he saw that her face was pink, and she was panting, licking her lips.

"Yeah?" Suzy smiled. "I knew he felt a bit amateurish when he kissed me."

"I've kissed other people before," Mark protested weakly. "Well... person."

"Who've you kissed?"

"Jack," said Mark, and he smiled, his whole face going soft. His cheeks were getting hot with a blush, and he didn't even care.

"Who's Jack?"

"His... partner," said Dan, clearly trying to find a way to describe the relationship between an incubus and an angel. 

"Yeah? What's he like?"

"Green," said Mark. "And... sweet, and kind, and gorgeous, and funny, and-"

"I think I get the picture," said Suzy, and she most _definitely_ looked amused. "But I'm admiring the picture I've got in front of me right now."

"You like seeing us together, Scuze?" Dan's hands moved along Mark's back, carefully, pausing to stroke along Mark's back, then grabbed Mark's ass through his thin pajama pants.

Mark moaned, grinding into Dan. 

He had to turn his face up to be kissed by Dan, which was a novel experience, because he and Jack were more or less the same height.

And then someone was touching his back, someone who wasn't Dan, because Dan was still grabbing his ass, and Mark broke the kiss, his lips shiny with spit, to look over his shoulder.

Suzy was standing there, and she was running her hands along his back, from that spot where his wings met his back, and feathers met hair.

"You're so... this is amazing," she told Mark. "And you should go back to kissing him."

"Aren't we supposed to be lavishing attention on you?"

"I dunno," Suzy said. "Seeing an angel going through new experiences sounds like a pretty fucking amazing time for me, personally."

"How about we retire to the bedroom?" Dan waggled his eyebrows. 

"That sounds like a good idea," said Suzy, and she grabbed for Mark's hand, pulling him towards the stairs.

* * * 

The carpet in Suzy's bedroom was thick enough that Mark sank down, and Dan was walking very carefully, probably to keep from leaving any marks on the floor.

His hooves still clip-clopped on the floor. 

"Now," said Suzy, and she sat on the bed, with Mark standing over her, "Dan says you've got absolutely no experience with pussy."

"I've had experience with cats," Mark said, puzzled.

He liked cats.

They wandered into Jack's place sometimes, annoying Sam.

They were soft and cuddly and made nice noises when he patted them.

"... oh boy," said Suzy. 

"Pussy is another word for vagina," said Dan, and he sounded like he was trying not to laugh. 

"Oh," said Mark. "Why?"

"Well," said Suzy, "they're soft and they like attention, like a cat."

"That makes sense," said Mark, and he laughed. "I'm sorry. I must sound pretty dumb."

"Nah," said Suzy. "I'm sure you've got a bunch of stuff about being an angel that I wouldn't understand."

"Fair enough," said Mark. He looked down at her, his hands at his sides, and then he cleared his throat. "Can I touch you?"

"Of course," said Suzy. 

"What would you like from me?"

Dan was behind Mark, his chin on Mark's shoulder.

"I want you to hold me," said Suzy, "and when Mark gets bored with me you can start fucking him."

"I'm not gonna get bored," said Mark, and he leaned down, to cup her face. "You're so beautiful."

"...You're an _angel_ ," Suzy said, slowly, as if he was particularly thick.

"Well, yes," said Mark, "but what's that got to do with anything?"

Dan was leaving Mark's back, and okay, that was a bit cold, but it was okay, because now Dan was holding Suzy, his hands around her waist, careful of his horns. 

"I'd like to kiss you again," Mark told Suzy. "And I'd like to touch your breasts and your face and your... everything."

"You can touch my everything," said Suzy. "Except my navel. That feels weird."

"Yeah? I wouldn't know. I don't have one." He made a thoughtful expression. "I could technically give myself one, if I really wanted to."

"What, really?" 

Suzy went to stare down at Mark's stomach, and she burst out laughing.

"... what's so funny?" Mark was genuinely confused.

"I don't know why, but that's the weirdest thing," said Suzy, and she was sagging against Dan and cackling like a hen. "You don't have a navel. Oh my god."

"... should I have one?"

Humans confused Mark. 

"Well, no, you don't need one," said Suzy, and she was catching her breath.

Her breasts were heaving in a way that was... quite interesting, and Mark's penis was getting harder.

"I can make one, if you'd like? If it'd make this all more enjoyable for you, I mean."

"A navel isn't necessary," said Suzy quickly. "I mean, it's nice, but it isn't necessary."

"Well, alright," said Mark. "If you're sure."

Dan was snickering, and he pressed his face into Suzy's neck, kissing along it gently. 

Suzy was moaning, arching her back, and she was shifting her position to get more comfortable. 

Mark looked down at the line of her body, and he licked his lips. 

He cupped her face, his thumbs gently pressing down on her cheeks, and he stroked along the cheekbones, gently, then leaned in to kiss her again.

She was so soft, and she smelled like perfumes, and like powders.

Something powdery, something floral, something sweet.

She smelled like herself as well, and that was... musky, different from what he was used to, when it came to what someone would smell like.

He wasn't going to complain too much, though - he chased the scent, kissing along the other side of her neck, then lower, nuzzling into her shoulder.

His hands were on her stomach, and she was soft - softer than Jack, and less hairy, even through the shirt.

She sighed against him, and her scent was getting deeper, a little muskier.

He kissed her again, his hands moving up nervously.

He held her breast in his hand, and it was soft. 

Much softer than Jack, which was a shock. 

He squeezed it, gently, and she made a pleased noise.

He squeezed it again, a little harder, and she arched against Dan, towards him.

He could… “hear” her pleasure, for lack of a better term - the sweet electricity singing along her nerves, like a phantom limb against his own nerves, since he didn’t have the particular parts that she did.

Exactly.

“Can I take your shirt off?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t already,” said Suzy, and she sat up, wriggling out of her shirt.

She was… she was pale.

As pale as Jack, and her breasts hung down, resting on her chest. Her nipples were darker than Jack’s, and they were a little bit larger. 

Her stomach was softer as well, with a bit of pudge.

“Can I touch you?” 

Mark’s throat was dry.

“You don’t need to keep asking me, sweetheart,” said Suzy, and she smiled at him, her eyes crinkling up at the sides.

He smiled back at her, watching his own big hands move forward, to take each breast in his hand, as if he was weighing it.

“I want to make sure,” said Mark. “Because… because you’re so beautiful, and this is my first time doing this, and I want to make sure that I’m doing it… right.”

“I do appreciate it,” said Suzy, and she put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer, so that he was more or less seated between her spread legs. 

He pinched her nipple, gently, and she arched against him, moaning quietly.

“The nipples on people with breasts are generally more sensitive than the nipples of people without them,” said Dan, in a slightly authoritative tone. “Can you feel her heart beat?”

“Yeah,” said Mark, molding her soft flesh with his hands. 

It squished a bit, and she squirmed.

There was a big vein, going through one breast, up to the nipple, and he traced it with one finger. 

He didn’t have enough hands, so he thought up some more, to hold her breasts and to do things with his fingers, running them along her skin, then pinching her nipples, while his other set of hands kneaded them, gently.

“... I didn’t know you could do that,” Suzy said, and she sounded a bit unsettled.

Mark looked up at her, his expression concerned. 

“Are you alright?”

“Humans… don’t grow extra limbs.”

“Oh, I know,” said Mark, and he thumbed her nipples, cupping her cheeks with his other set of hands. “That’s a thing that only angels can do.”

“Right,” said Suzy, and she smiled at him.

“You should suck on her nipples,” said Dan.

“Yeah?” Mark glanced up at Suzy.

She nodded.

“That’s… generally pretty nice,” said Suzy, and she laughed. “If I hadn’t had a threesome with Dan, my husband, and a friend of ours, this might be the most hands I’ve ever had on me at once.”

“Do you want more?” 

A few more showed up, arms stretching out of the long line of Mark’s torso, to rest on her sides.

“... no, I’m good,” said Suzy.

“Alright,” said Mark, and he lost all but the two extra he had added on.

He pressed his face forward, adjusting his posture so that her legs were on either side of his thighs, and he brought his face forward, to press between her breasts. 

“You’re so soft,” he murmured.

“I know, right?” Dan’s hips were rolling, pushing her forward, and Mark put two and two together.

“Dan, you’ve got an erection!” 

Mark was… full on pleased with himself. 

He was starting to get the hang of this stuff.

“Yep! How could I not? You’re pretty, she’s gorgeous, the two of you together is… mmm….”

Dan moaned, and Suzy shuddered, her head lolling back.

Mark’s own penis twitched, and he looked down at the soft skin before him, paleness topped with dark nipples, and he took one nipple into his mouth.

She gasped, and he kept sucking, the sensations dancing just under his own skin.

Her mind, which had been racing with bits and pieces of things (song fragments, half forgotten things from the day, her own anxieties), went still, and her hands went to his hair, tangling in it, tugging gently. 

_Dude,_ Dan was thinking, _spread your wings out_.

Well, Dan hadn’t sent him wrong yet, had he?

Mark took her other nipple in his mouth, catching on how she wanted it sucked (alternating pressure, then rasps of his tongue), and he spread his wings out.

They were very loud in the quiet room.

Suzy moaned, and she sat up some more.

“I want to touch them, please, Mark, can I touch them while you touch me, _please_?!”

“Sure,” said Mark, pulling off.

“I’ve got a good idea,” said Dan. “How about… Mark gets some hands on learning with your pussy?”

“Will I be able to touch his wings while he does that?”

“... I don’t know,” said Mark, pulling back.

He sat on his butt, wings still extended, and his cock was a thick lump between his legs.

Huh.

He was very, _very_ aroused, his penis throbbing in time with his heart, since he had remembered to have a heart that more or less worked.

“Wow,” said Suzy, staring between his legs. “That’s… impressive.”

“I made it myself,” said Mark, proud. “Jack helped me with it!”

Suzy burst out laughing, covering her mouth with both hands, nearly knocking herself in the head with one of Dan’s horns, still cackling. 

“Mark, you… oh my god, Mark, holy fuck.”

“... sorry?” 

Mark stroked along her leg, coming to her foot, and he squeezed it. 

She giggled. 

“You’re adorable,” she said. 

“I am?”

“You totally are.” 

His hands went to her hips, his thumbs under the waistband of her sweat pants. His other pair of hands were on her thighs, squeezing them gently, then moving inwards, to pull her legs open. 

He slid his hands under her thighs, and he full on lifted her up, while his second pair of hands (or were they the first?) pushed her pants down, along her smooth, soft legs.

He made his middle intangible for a minute or so, and the fabric just passed right through him. 

Suzy made a surprised noise.

"Another angel thing?"

"Yeah," said Mark, and he smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm ruining your fun every time I do something a bit unusual."

"It's adding to the interest," said Suzy, as Dan's fingertips stroked up and down her sides, making her squirm.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "I like how... weird it is."

"Well," said Mark, "I'm always glad to make things interesting."

He stared down between her legs with interest. 

It was a pair of lips, covered in thin, curly brown hair, and there seemed to be moisture coming out from between the lips. Something pink was protruding from it, but he could entirely see what it looked like.

"So that's a pussy," said Dan. "What do you think?"

"You can... like, open it, right?"

"Right," said Suzy, spreading her legs a bit wider.

When she did that, there was pinkness.

Pinkness, and dampness, and she was spreading her legs wider.

He was hit with the scent of her - muskiness, salt, something slightly sour, slightly sweet.

"Do you wanna touch it?"

"Oh, definitely," said Mark, and one of his hands went between her legs, ghosting a finger along the lips of her inner labia.

She moaned, squirming, and then she giggled.

"You look reverential," she told him, her voice a bit breathless.

"How could I not be?" He used two fingers to fully open her labia, and he just... looked.

More pink.

Pink, musky, soft, slippery under his fingers.

"It feels different from the inside of someone's ass," Mark said, his index finger pressing down on the bit at the top, that stuck out.

"Oh!"

Suzy' ships twitched forward. 

"That's her clit," said Dan. "It's like the head of your cock."

"Well, I assume the head of anyone's cock," said Mark. 

"Yes, the head of anyone's cock," said Dan, looking amused. 

"How do you like it to be touched?" Mark looked at Suzy, one set of hands still running up and down her thighs, squeezing them gently. 

His other set were on her pussy, one hand holding her open, the other gently rubbing her clit with the tip of his index finger.

"You could try penetrating me," she suggested. "With your finger?"

"Would you like that?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't okay with it," Suzy said. 

"That makes sense," said Mark.

They were both speaking very quietly. 

"Where do I put my fingers?" Mark glanced up at her, and he was blushing.

Suzy sat up a bit, and she reached between her own legs, one finger disappearing inside of herself.

"Can you see that?"

"Yeah," breathed Mark. 

"That's where," said Suzy.

"Right," said Mark, watching as she withdrew her finger. "Can I... can I taste it?"

She offered him her finger, and he licked it up, absorbing the tangy, musky, saltiness of it. 

Then he was looking down at his own hand as he felt along gingerly, until he found what he suspected was where he was supposed to put his finger. 

He slid his finger in, and she made a surprised noise, then sighed, relaxing into Dan's embrace.

Dan's hands were on her breasts, squeezing them, thumbing her nipples, and every time he pinched them the muscles around Mark's fingers squeezed him.

"It feels... it feels like the inside of a mouth," said Mark. "Only... hotter. And a lot slimier."

"Gee, thanks," said Suzy, making a face.

"Slimy is a good thing, though!" Mark protested. "It makes sex that much easier!"

He curled his fingers forward - he'd read about that - and felt around for a different texture inside of her.

She jerked forward, and he held on - it was the same as when he'd found Jack's prostate. 

"Is that your g-spot?"

"How do you know about g-spots, if you're so clueless?" 

Suzy was panting, red faced.

"I read up about all of this stuff," Mark said, slightly defensive. "Just because I've never had an actual, real life encounter with it doesn't mean that I don't _know_ about it!"

"That's true," said Suzy. "I do apologize."

"It's alright," said Mark, and he curled his fingers again.

She sobbed, her thighs going hard one either side of him, and she moaned, her hips wriggling forwards. 

"Hey Mark," said Dan, "why not use your mouth?"

"Oral sex?"

"Yes, exactly," said Dan. "Oral sex."

"Would you like that?" Mark looked at Suzy, and he thrust his fingers inside of her, the way he did when he was fingering Jack.

It wasn't that different, honestly. 

She squirmed and sighed and moaned - she sweated more than Jack, but her hips rolled similarly, and she was adorable in her desperation. 

"I think so," she said. "Although, uh, maybe don't try to grow an extra tongue or anything like that."

"An extra tongue?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "Could you stick with just the one?"

"Sure," said Mark, slightly confused.

He let go of her pussy, resting all four hands on her thighs and squirming down, until he was lying flat on his belly between her legs, breathing across her pussy. 

He took in the scent of her - salt, musk, something else that he didn't know the words for. 

Also... something that tasted like metal, which was unexpected, although he wasn't entirely sure what it was that he was expecting. 

But he licked a stripe, from her perineum to her clitoris, and she gasped, her toes curling against his ribs. 

"Oh," said Suzy thickly, and Mark moved in closer, so that his whole face was in her pussy, his nose against her clit, his lips against her inner labia.

Suzy's hands were in his hair, and he squirmed even _closer_ , until her legs were draped over his shoulders, and his wings were pressed against her calves, leaving her thrusting up into his face, licking the same spot again and again.

She shoved at him, at his head.

"Vary it up a bit," she told him. 

"Right," he said thickly. 

He was trying to follow what she wanted, with his bits of telepathy, but he was overwhelmed by all of the new sensations. 

On a whim, he wrapped his lips around her clitoris, and he sucked on it, wriggling his tongue along the very tip of it.

"Fuck," Suzy yowled, her heels drumming against his shoulder blades, and okay, no, ow, ow.

He got the feedback from what he did on his own nerves, and he got the pain from her nerves, which left him shuddering for a minute, pressing his face into her soft, warm thigh.

"Sorry," said Mark, and he rubbed her legs with his wings, which got her more worked up, sighing and shuddering.

"It's alright," said Suzy. "Be more gentle with that, please."

"Right," said Mark, and he dove back in.

* * * 

He got a little lost - he was picking up on the feedback from her nerves, and the feedback from his own - he was simultaneously being pleasured by a hot, wet tongue, and tasting her the salt-musk-metal of her, feeling her squirm, slippery under him.

She liked it when he flickered his tongue along her clit gently, and she liked it when he sucked on her inner labia.

She liked it the best when his fingers slid inside of her, curling up towards her g-spot and fucking herself on it as his feathers brushed up and down her legs, and his tongue worked on her clit.

Dan was playing with her breasts, still, kneading at them, flicking her nipples, kissing along her neck, grinding his cock against her lower back, and Mark was getting _that_ feedback as well, it was all happening at once, and it was like being drunk, from the descriptions of it that he'd read. 

He knew when she was about to cum before she did, and he kept up the work with his tongue, sucking, licking, even running his teeth very gently against certain bits, as she tensed around him.

Then her back was arching, and her heels were digging into his back, her ass full on leaving the bed as she came.

It was different from Jack's orgasms, or from his own - it was deeper, and it seemed to involve more muscle spasms, as she twitched around the finger he'd put inside of her, pulling his finger deeper in, until she was flat on her back and sobbing, shaking.

"Holy fuck," Suzy mumbled.

"I mean," Dan said, "in a way, considering how angels are associated with religious imagery for you guys...."

She pinched him.

Dan made an indignant noise.

Mark chuckled, and he sat up again, licking his lips. 

"Suzy? Could I... could I ask for something?"

"You most certainly can," said Suzy.

"Could I put my penis inside of you?" He licked his lips. "I'm pretty sure I understand how a vagina works - or at least, I know what they... feel like, but I'd very much like to fuck you."

"I thought you'd never ask," Suzy all but cooed, opening her legs wider. "How about... why doesn't Dan fuck you from behind?"

"You don't wanna get double teamed with immortal cock?" Dan kissed her loudly on the cheek.

"Oh, I do," said Suzy, "but another time. For now... I'd like to see his face as he's being fucked."

"And you want to play with my wings?" Mark fluttered them for dramatic effect.

"Oh, yes," said Suzy, in a purr. "But first... how about you put that dick in me, hm?"

Mark's cock twitched, which was unexpected.

"Certainly," said Mark, and he used one of his four hands to guide his cock into her, carefully. 

"Your dick feels... surprisingly normal," Suzy said, as Mark pushed himself in carefully. 

"Yeah? What were you expecting?" 

She was... she was tight, slippery, hot. 

It was similar in some ways to fucking Jack - it was a lovely, warm pressure around his dick. But at the same time, it was different, although he didn't have the right words to describe it. 

He was stuck in another feedback loop - being penetrated while penetrating.

Maybe he picked this stuff up more from humans than from other creatures like him. 

It was certainly an odd one.

He shoved himself in as deep as he could go, and then there was a hot, wet mouth pressing against his asshole, and Dan was licking him, which was... intense, and Mark cried out, his eyes squeezing shut.

When he opened them up again, he saw that Suzy was staring up at him, her expression rapt.

"Do you even know how fucking gorgeous you are?" She licked her lips, and her fingers were stroking along his wings. "Just... holy shit, it's amazing. It's fucking amazing. I can't get over how gorgeous you are."

"I'm alright," Mark said roughly, as Dan's tongue went in deeper, and then it was Dan's fingers, long and knobbly, curling as they felt around for his prostate.

Mark surged forward when Dan found it, his cock twitching inside of Suzy, and Suzy moaned and rocked her own hips forward, panting heavily.

"Oh, god," Suzy groaned, and she lolled her hips back.

He had her breasts in his hands.

When had that happened?

He was holding himself up with two arms and holding on to her breasts with another pair of hands.

It was the two people factor - he wasn't used to this at all, and it was why he was so damn overwhelmed.

Right?

He began to fuck her, as her legs pressed down on his hips and her heels pressed into his lower back, as Dan's long fingers stretched him open and Dan's mouth kissed along his butt, to his spine, pausing to press a loud kiss to Suzy's sole, which made her squeal and cackle.

“You’re such a weirdo, Dan,” Suzy said affectionately. 

Mark didn’t hear Dan’s response, because Dan’s thick, curved cock was sliding inside of him, and this was the first cock inside of him. 

Well, he’d had Jack’s cock inside of him, but this was the first… none-tentacle cock.

Dan’s cock was thick, and it was so _hot_ \- Jack was warm, but he wasn’t full of this blazing heat, and it was enough to make Mark’s eyes roll back in his head as he whimpered, trying not to thrust too hard, because if he did that he might end up cumming too fast, and he wanted it to last as long as humanly possible.

Well, not humanly, but still.

The idea was the same. 

Right?

Suzy clenched down around him again, and his hips stuttered forward.

He pressed his face into her breast, and he mouthed at it, panting heavily, shaking with the intensity of the orgasm that was almost there, balancing right on the brink of it.

"Fuck, Mark, you're so _tight_ ," Dan crooned, and one of his horns was pressing into the side of Mark's neck, his mouth was against Mark's ear, and Mark's wings were fluttering desperately, no doubt shedding a few feathers.

He was getting feedback from Dan - the sensation of feathers against his chest - he was getting feedback from Suzy - the sensation of his own stubbly face against her neck.

He was getting feedback from his own body - the thickness of Dan's cock, the heat of Suzy's pussy, the hot breath on both sides of his neck, the sweaty body of Suzy versus the dry heat of Dan.

He was... he didn't know anymore.

He just let himself feel things, and that seemed to be what the two of them wanted - Dan was moaning and mumbling, and Suzy was panting and whimpering. 

He leaned down, holding her to him with all four hands, wrapping all four arms around her, and he kissed down to her breasts, moving to use two hands to push them together, licking her nipples with broad strokes of his tongue.

She moaned and thrashed under him, and he read her mind - the surface bits of it, at any rate - and awkwardly angled his hips, so that his pubic bone was pressed down on her clit, which made her squall like a scalded cat, her muscles seizing him desperately, which made him clench up, which made Dan gasp and hilt himself, the fur on his legs ticklish against Mark's calves.

* * * 

Mark didn't last long.

How could he? 

He came inside of Suzy, in a burst of heat and light, growing another mouth to cry out all of the things that he was feeling, the Proto-Akkadian buzzing in the air.

He turned his face back to its usual self, pulling his second pair of arms in.

He shuddered, licking and kissing along Suzy's neck and her jaw, tasting the salty mortality in her sweat.

Suzy nuzzled into his hair, and she laughed, a little high pitched.

"Your cum is so hot," she told him, breathless.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Mark, as Dan began to double down on his thrusts.

"No, it's okay," said Suzy. "Although you look like you're about to pass out, sweetie."

"Might I make a suggestion?"

Dan's voice was as smooth as silk, gliding down Mark's back, leaving him shuddering, ever so slightly. 

"What kind of suggestion?"

"Well," said Dan, "you are _brimming_ with sexual energy - your own, and Mark's. Now, an angel's sexual energy is a thing I've never had the opportunity to experience, and I'd like to lick it right out of you, but I would also like to stay in this lovely hot, squeezing spot."

He rolled his hips luxuriously, almost lazily, and Mark groaned like he was in pain.

"So how about... how about you sit on my face, Suzy-girl, and Mark can ride me?"

"I'd be up for that," Suzy said.

"I think I could enjoy that," Mark said. "Although I don't know if I can naturally get another erection again."

"Would you rather I just jerk off?" 

"No, no," Mark said quickly. "I like the sensation of being fucked. I just might not be able to... you know, orgasm."

"The orgasm isn't the only point of sex," Dan said, in a slightly lecturing tone of voice. 

He pulled out of Mark with a groan, and he flopped back on the bed, his cock pointing up towards his belly, his face red.

"Mark," Suzy said slowly, and she sighed as he pulled out as well, cum dripping down her thighs. "Mark, can you ride him... facing away from me? Your face towards the door?"

"Why?"

"I want to touch your wings," Suzy said.

"Oh," said Mark. "Right!"

He was sheepish.

He was sheepish and horny, his brain like a wrung out sponge, and he let himself be guided to slide back down onto Dan's cock, which went deeper from this angle, and his ass clenched around Dan's dick, his eyes still sliding shut, his hips rolling forward in spite of himself.

And then there was a hand on his back.

A small, delicate hand, stroking between his wings, and he moaned like he was in pain, because... holy shit.

That spot was very sensitive, and he knew that logically.

But physically....

Holy _fuck_.

Dan was mumbling and moaning, and Mark looked over his shoulder and down, to see Dan's face covered by Suzy's pussy, as she ground down into him, panting like she was running a marathon.

She was holding onto the headboard with one hand, and she was grinding against Dan's face.

Her other hand was beginning to stroke along Mark's wing, and that was... it was intense, it was way too intense to be _real_ \- he was gasping and sobbing, and his cock wasn't getting hard, but it was... it was still dripping, and the familiar heat was building up and building up inside of him, his gut clenching, his abs flexing, and everything was just too... much, he was going to pass out or... something.

The overstimulation was just... it was filling him up.

He didn't know he could feel like this - that he could get this overloaded.

He felt Suzy's pussy getting licked, his own body beginning to tense up like he was in pain, her orgasm singing across his nerves sweetly, almost sadistically.

And Dan was making moaning, grunting, contented noises as he squirmed and tried to get comfortable, as he thrust up into Mark, and he was hitting Mark's prostate or... something, because Mark was beginning to shake, Mark was beginning to tense up, and then Mark was cumming - sort of.

Suzy was cumming, and she was cumming _hard_ , hard enough that it was painful. 

She held on to Mark's shoulders, and she slumped forward, then scooted forward, so that her breasts were pressed against his back, dragging her labia across Dan's chest, and Mark was so far gone that he could feel it himself, faintly, a phantom snail trail.

Mark was sobbing as Dan came inside of him, as Dan's orgasm echoed across his own nerves, and his own dick dribbled out a few drops of cum.

Then Dan was helping Mark off of his dick, and Mark was flopped flat on his belly, cuddling up to a pillow, still oversensitive and twitching.

"So," Dan said, in a conversational tone of voice, once he could speak again, "what do you think of pussy?"

Suzy was curled up against Mark, the curve of her spine pressed into his side.

Mark gave a wordless thumbs up.

He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Dan was smiling. 

* * *

Mark ended up taking Dan home. 

The incubus was dead asleep, with an actual gut bulge. 

Suzy was more or less passed out as well - she pressed an awkward kiss to Mark's hand when he patted her cheek. 

Mark was tired and sated and the kind of sore that he'd never understood before. 

He arrived at home, dumped Dan on the extra bed he conjured up, and then fell into his own bed, snoring like a beast. 

* * *

Mark was woken up by Jack, shaking him gently. 

“You okay?”

“Mmmm?”

Mark yawned so hard his jaw creaked. 

“What happened to you?”

“Dan introduced me to Suzy,” Mark mumbled, grabbing for Jack and curling himself around the incubus.

“So why is he so dead to the world?”

Jack was taking his cuddling with good humor. 

“He ate Suzy out after I came in her.”

“Holy shit,” said Jack, and he sounded impressed. 

“Mmm,” mumbled Mark, and then he was falling back asleep, inhaling the green familiar scent of him. 

* * *

Mark woke up again… at some point, to a note from Jack, that he was off in the mortal world doing something or other. 

Dan was sitting up in bed, looking slightly dozy. 

“How long has it been?” Dan was rubbing his eyes. 

“I have no idea,” said Mark, and he stretched, his wings extending and flapping. 

“No wonder Jack is getting so comfortably lazy,” said Dan. “If I was eating so much angel energy, I would be fucked.”

“Yeah?”

“Totally,” said Dan, and he stretched. “So what do you think of pussy?”

“I'm in favor,” said Mark. “Very much in favor.”

“So…,” said Dan, “you wanna give it a spin?”

“Hmm?” 

Mark stood up, arching his back. 

“Would you want to try having a pussy?”

“Oh, definitely!”

“Right now?”

“Aren't you exhausted and sated for, like, a month?”

“Well, yeah,” said Dan, “but it's not just about the food for me. It's the… sexy. You're fucking hot, dude. You would have an _excellent_ pussy.”

“I'm a bit worried I'll get it wrong,” Mark admitted. “The last time I tried to make myself new sex organs, I got them wrong.”

“How wrong?”

“I modeled them after the toys I saw at an adult shop,” said Mark. “Since it's not like I've got much experience with genitals, and I can't just walk up to some random person on the street and ask to see their genitals.”

“That does make sense,” Dan allowed. 

“Can you think about pussy?” Mark was blushing. “Like… your experience with it.”

“Didn't you get plenty of experience with it?” Dan was leering. “Or was that bit enough?”

Mark blushed, but he was grinning a bit. 

“I want my own,” he told Dan. “Not just Suzy's.”

“Fair point,” said Dan. “I'm thinking about pussy as hard as I can.”

Mark closed his eyes. 

It helped him deal with the slight sensory overload, of all of Dan’s thoughts rushing over him like so much water.

He took a deep breath, and he… changed.

It didn’t feel like anything, exactly, except for the fact that there wasn’t the familiar… heaviness between his legs, and it was slightly nausea inducing to have the new… channel open up inside of himself.

He even made a uterus, because why not?

Then he opened his eyes, and he looked down.

“Wow,” he said, looking down. 

“Yeah,” said Dan, and he looked a bit put off.

“Are you okay?”

Mark gave Dan a concerned look.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Dan, and he smiled, a little bit self conscious. “I just… wasn’t expecting to see your dick get sucked back into your body like that.”

“I can put it back, if you’d like?” 

“Nah,” said Dan. “I am _fully_ prepared to help you enjoy your new pussy.”

“How do I… what do I do?”

Mark squirmed upright, leaning back against the pillows.

He reached between his legs, and he was touching his own vulva for the first time, tracing along the lips of his labia.

“Well,” said Dan, “I can eat you out, or I could show you how to touch yourself, if you’d like?”

“I am touching myself,” Mark pointed out.

“I mean masturbation,” said Dan. “Do you want to learn how to masturbate?”

“That does seem like a handy skill to have,” Mark said. “For when I get bored and you’re busy or Jack’s busy, or anyone else I’d like to have sex is busy, although I don’t know if they’d be busy, or if I’d know if they were busy, since I haven’t technically met them yet….”

Dan snorted, and he looked amused.

“Okay,” he told Mark. “So first… why don’t you just… like, touch yourself? All over?”

“You mean all over my pussy?” 

“No, just… your body. You know where your hot spots are, right?”

“... hot spots?”

“Spots on your body that feel good to be touched,” said Dan. “Play with your nipples, scratch your stomach, pull your hair, whatever feels good.”

That took a good amount of time - Mark got stalled playing with his nipples, and he moaned, squirming, arching up into his own hands, his toes curling against the sheets, panting like he was running a marathon.

Then there was the discovery that running his fingers up and down his inner thighs made the muscles jump, and it left his hips stuttering, his pussy… achingly empty, or so it felt.

“You’re so sensitive,” said Dan, and he was sitting on the floor, at the foot of the bed, staring up at Mark with an amazed expression. “And you’re fucking… gorgeous. Holy fuck.”

“Thank you,” said Mark, although truth be told, he was getting a bit sick of that line.

Could people be more original?

Or was he that boring?

Maybe Dan caught a flash of Mark’s annoyance, because he frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Am I just gorgeous?”

“Oh, no,” said Dan. “You are _many_ things.” He smiled at Mark, looking sheepish. “You’re just so… you’re so beautiful that it’s hard for me to think up any other words for it. I’m sorry for the repetition.”

Mark smiled, mollified. 

“Thank you for explaining it,” he told Dan, and then he made a face. “I think… I think I’m ready for the next part of this masturbating.”

There was sticky fluid leaking out of him, between the lips of his labia, and when he pushed his finger between them, the flesh was slippery, yielding. 

It took a minute to find his clitoris, but when he found it....

"Wow," said Mark, in a voice that was pretty close to reverential. 

"Nice, huh?" Dan sounded amused. "Spread your legs a little wider - I wanna see."

"I thought you were showing me how to do this for my own benefit," said Mark, his tone teasing. 

"Well, I can get some enjoyment out of it," said Dan, and he was smirking. "C'mon. Just a peek?"

"Well," said Mark, "when you put it like that...."

He was trying to be sexy.

He probably wasn't succeeding - he wasn't very good at performing stuff, especially the way it was performed in some of the pornography he'd seen. 

But he tried.

Dan burst out laughing, but his eyes were glued between Mark's legs. 

"Do you want to be penetrated?"

"I think I do," said Mark. "I can do that myself, right?"

"You can indeed," said Dan. "Do you need help?”

"No, I think I've got it," said Mark.

He gave himself an extra arm, longer than the others, and he felt lower, under the clitoris.

He remembered that, on Suzy, and he could pretty much hear Dan's thoughts. 

"There you go," said Dan, and he was staring between Mark's legs, licking his lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something yourself?" 

Mark slid a finger into himself, and he moaned, his hips going forward. He squeezed his eyes shut, and he panted, deep, gasping breaths that filled his lungs, his chest rising and falling.

"Hmmm?"

Dan looked up, hypnotized, as Mark's finger crooked, and his other finger rubbed his clit.

Mark wriggled his hips, and he moaned - if he rotated his wrist like _this_ , he could... just... get his g-spot, and that... that changed the whole game.

Mark gasped, and he hunched his hips forward, beginning to press down with his index finger, wriggling it and rolling his hips, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh my _god_ ," Mark gasped. "Holy... it's like a prostate. Only on the other side. Oh...."

Dan was still watching, licking his lips.

"I shouldn't," he said slowly, and he sounded like he was arguing with himself. "If I do... I'll probably sleep for a week."

"O-okay," said Mark, because that was a reasonable reason not to do it. 

Mark loved to sleep as much as the next person who'd only been doing it for a few months, but sleeping for a week sounded excessive.

But why was he even focusing on that, when he was pressing down on his g-spot, now with two fingers, and if he humped up into his hand at just the right angle, he practically saw stars.

He spread his legs wider, as wide as they would go, and his feathers were soft and ticklish against his sides as his wings beat, ever so slightly.

It was almost too much - _almost_ \- and he wrapped his wings around himself, so he couldn't see anything, couldn't hear much over the rustling of his feathers, just humped into his hand and groaned and grunted through it, until his toes were curling and his mouth was falling open.

He was on the edge of an orgasm, from rubbing his clit, from his g-spot being prodded like this, and then he imagined Jack here with him, maybe with his face in Mark's pussy, or his lovely tentacle, and then Mark was cumming, wetly, awkwardly, across his own fingers, leaving him shaking as his inner muscles grabbed hold of his fingers, pulling them in. 

He came around his fingers, his hips stuttering forward, the tension in his belly breaking like a bone, and he sagged back, still covering himself with his wings, and he shuddered, a bit of liquid dribbling out of him, his toes curling hard enough that it hurt.

His thighs were like stone as he kept twitching inside - deep inside. It was a bit like when Jack got a muscle spasm, deep in the muscle, only it was deep inside of _him_ , and it didn't feel bad, exactly, just... strange.

He'd read up about electro play, and how it made certain bits of you spasm and twitch, in ways that could mimic orgasm.

He hadn't understood at the time, but he was beginning to... well, get it. 

He sighed, still twitching, and he drew his wings back, looking at Dan and blushing.

"Hi," Mark mumbled, embarrassed, and not entirely sure why.

"Hi," said Dan, and he scooted forward cautiously, resting his head on Mark's thigh. "How are you feeling?"

"Twitchy," said Mark, and he withdrew his fingers. 

He tasted himself, because why not - he was curious, after all.

It tasted different from his semen - sharper, more musky, more sour. 

"How was that orgasm? It sounded pretty impressive."

"It felt pretty impressive," said Mark. "It's a lot more... intense. I don't entirely... get it, you know, but I think I like it."

"What don't you get?"

"Why they feel so different," said Mark. "Well, I mean... hmm." He made a thinking face, staring at the ceiling as Dan crawled onto the bed with him, cuddling up carefully, his slightly whiskery chin on Mark's chest. 

"Hmmm?"

"Like... it's all the same nerves, more or less," said Mark running his fingers through Dan's wild hair, scratching gently around the base of Dan's horns.

Dan squirmed against him, and he moaned, a noise that was half sexual, half pure sensual _delight_. 

"Yeah, but different muscles in place," said Dan. "You don't have... I dunno, a cowpers gland, when you're this shape."

"What's a cowpers gland?" Mark wrapped a wing around the two of them, shutting out the light, leaving them in the slightly musty, feathery dark.

"It's part of the penis," said Dan. "You've got one when you're shaped like that."

"Do I? I thought I'd be able to know what was in there." 

"You can't entirely tell. There's a lot of little bits that just make up the rest of it," said Dan. "But yeah. You've got different bits, so they do different things."

"Yeah, that makes sense," said Mark. "I still find it a bit odd."

"You find all physical sensations odd," Dan pointed out, his voice teasing.

"... fair point," said Mark, and he laughed. "I can't help it. Having a body that does stuff is just... weird."

"I can show you some neat stuff your new body can do," Dan said, and he waggled his eyebrows. 

Mark snorted.

"I thought you said it was a bad idea for you to be sexual with me right now," he pointed out.

"Oh, it would be," said Dan. "Doesn't mean I don't wanna...." He nudged at Mark's thigh with his hot, thick, ridged cock. "So... what do you say?"

"I'd be willing to try it," Mark allowed. "As long as you're gentle with me."

"I'll be gentle as a lamb," said Dan, crawling on top of Mark. 

Due to their height difference, Mark's face was more or less pressed into Dan's chest, the sparse hair tickling his nose.

"I dunno," Mark said, spreading his legs wider, as the slightly pointed head of Dan's cock began to prod around his vulva. "Lambs can be pretty damn aggressive."

"I won't be aggressive," Dan said, and he nudged at Mark's entrance, barely, with just the head. "Unless you want me to...?"

Mark was trying not to thrash - he'd gotten rid of the extra arm at some point, but the sensations coursing through him were almost too much.

"You're... thick," Mark managed to gasp out, biting his lip to keep from saying anything else.

"I do my best," said Dan, he was smirking. "I can't help it. You're just so fucking _sexy_ , how can I not get this hard around you?"

He dipped the head of his cock in, and the stretch was... glorious, it burned a bit, and it was just what Mark needed, although he hadn't known that he needed it. 

He didn't go any further though - just the tip.

Mark squirmed, and he tried not to whine, pressing his forehead into Dan's chest and biting back the whimpers.

"I can feel how badly you want it," Dan said, and his voice was reverberating through his chest, buzzing against Mark's ear. "You're trying to pull me in."

"I want you in... as deep as you can get," Mark panted. "Please?"

"Well," said Dan, "when you ask so nicely, how could I refuse?"

His hips rolled forward, and then he was fully sheathed inside of Mark, and Mark groaned, deep and heartfelt, his new pussy squeezing around Dan's cock, and he was mouthing at Dan's skin, gently, tasting the stale dark chocolate-cinnamon of his magic. 

"Fuck," Mark mumbled, and he squirmed, grinding his hips up forward, clinging to Dan's shoulders, then adding another pair of arms, so that he could feel between his legs, where Dan was going in and out of him, and so that he could rub his clit, the way he had just been doing.

"Oh my god, Mark, you're... so warm, it's amazing," Dan moaned, and he was beginning to thrust, slowly, almost luxuriously, enough to make Mark's toes curl and his eyes roll back in his head. 

Mark was on the cusp of another orgasm, and he threw his head back - how could he be this _sensitive_ , after all of this? 

Was it because all of this was new? Because it was all so different?

Regardless, he wrapped his legs around Dan's hips, digging his heels into Dan's lower back, and he began to hump straight up into Dan's thrusts, as Dan's cock went deeper, filling him up in just the right way.

Dan was panting, mumbling something in a language that Mark couldn't catch.

Mark was mumbling himself - he had another mouth now, and he was speaking Proto-Akkadian in one, and a whole mix of languages out of the other, and then the pressure that had been building and building just... snapped, and he came, in a gush of fluid and shuddering, crying out, pressing his face into Dan's shoulder and shuddering as he twitched like a landed fish.

"Oh... god," Dan groaned, and he was pushing himself as deep inside as he could, barely moving his hips, until he was fully sheathed and just barely wriggling his hips a bit.

He came inside of Mark, and he was throbbing, spitting heat into Mark, and it was... it was hot, it was glorious, it was the kind of intensity that made him even more horny, which didn't make sense, except for the fact that incubi tended to give off aphrodisiacs with their very breath.

Dan pulled out of him, and Dan peppered his face with dry, hot kisses.

"Baby, sweetie, honey," Dan crooned, and he was nuzzling up into Mark's neck, kissing each mouth, then each palm, moving down to mouth at Mark's nipples, Mark's stomach. "Can I eat you out? Please?"

"If you're... sure," Mark mumbled, and he was still twitching, pulling his wings over his face to block out the light, to block out all the outside stimulus.

"I've never been so sure of something in my fucking life," Dan moaned, and his breath was ruffling the thin dark hair that Mark had between his legs, on his groin, then lower, onto his vulva.

* * * 

It was completely different from having his penis sucked on.

For one thing, the shape of the mouth was utterly different - it wasn't wrapped around a shaft, but pressing against an opening, and then Dan was using his tongue to scoop out the cum, and wrapping his lips around Mark's oversensitive clit to suck on it, which got him a gentle kick in the shoulder.

He made an apologetic noise, and then he was licking along Mark's slit, holding Mark's labia open with two fingers, digging his tongue inside of Mark, nudging at Mark's clit with his nose.

Mark was covering his own face with all four hands, pressing down on his eyes, on each side of his mouth.

He was moaning, around the fingers he'd pressed into his mouth, and he rolled his hips and gasped and moaned, another orgasm on the fringes already.

"Your fingers," Mark managed to get out. "Please?"

"Anything for you," Dan breathed, and then a long, damp, knobbly finger was sliding into him, curling, the knuckles bulging, pressing against Mark's entrance in just the right way, leaving Mark's hips bucking, his ass leaving the bed.

Mark came like a fountain in an embarrassingly short amount of time, and Dan kept licking him, making him ride out the second orgasm, until he was finally spent, shuddering, his wings twitching, his toes curling and uncurling. 

"That was... amazing," Mark mumbled, finally uncovering his face, which had gone back to its usual two eyes, one mouth setting. 

"Mmm," mumbled Dan, and he was dragging himself onto the bed.

He was snoring before he even hit the pillow.

Mark laughed, but quietly. 

Hopefully, Jack would be just as into this as Dan had been!

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
